<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Час by Nemhain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438573">Час</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain'>Nemhain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, POV, PWP, Rating: NC17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>С их бешеным ритмом жизни зачастую нет времени даже на сон, что уж говорить об отношениях. Но некоторые чувства стоят куда больше, чем полчаса сна, десять минут сборов и опоздание на такси...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Hai Kuan/Zhu Zan Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Час</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хайкуань проснулся от ударившего по глазам света. Он протестующе простонал какое-то проклятие и натянул одеяло на голову.<br/>- Извини, - совершенно без раскаяния отозвался беспардонный нарушитель его сна. Неожиданно близко.<br/>Запахло чем-то острым.<br/>- Ты что, ешь что ли? - осуждающе пробубнил Куань-гэ.<br/>- Да. Хочешь? - запах оказался ещё ближе.<br/>- Нет, - похоже, спать ему сегодня больше не дозволят. Он выглянул из-под одеяла, оценивая обстановку: свет оказался не таким уж и ярким - это была лишь прикроватная лампа, просто на улице было всё ещё темно - хоть глаз выколи. Цзинь-ди стоял совсем рядом с кроватью, в одних только коротких белых боксерах и футболке. В руках он держал пластиковую миску быстрозавариваемой лапши. Сычуаньской. С курицей. - Гадость какая… - фыркнул он.<br/>- Эй! Это - вкусно! - возмутился Цзаньцзинь. - А то ты не знал, что Цзинь Гуаньяо питается только лапшой по ночам и кровью младенцев при свете дня, - опротестовал он его неодобрение. - Поэтому он такой красивый! - он повернулся и продефилировал к подоконнику, продемонстрировав свою исключительно аппетитную подтянутую задницу.<br/>- Который час? - поинтересовался Хайкуань, не отрывая взгляда от упругих ягодиц.<br/>- Три? Три тридцать? - Цзинь-ди пожал плечами. - Я только вернулся.<br/>- Ты - пожалеешь, - многозначительно и мстительно пообещал Куань-гэ.<br/>- Что? - юноша обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы проследить, как Хайкуань, откинув одеяло по пояс, тяжело провел ладонями по своему обнаженному торсу, и его ладони скрылись под покрывалом, явно продолжая плавную линию дальше на бедра, а потом одна из них накрыла пах и …<br/>- Правила, - окликнул его Куань-гэ, и только сейчас Цзинь-ди понял, что сделал несколько шагов к кровати.<br/>- Ну что ты творишь, а? - он уже даже примерился одним махом запрыгнуть на кровать, но вынужден был остановиться. Цзаньцзинь с невыразимой тоской глянул на лапшу, а потом с негодованием посмотрел на ласкающего взглядом его ноги Хайкуаня. Тот выпростал одну руку из-под покрывала и поглаживал свой торс, а второй уже более чем явно сжимал свой член. Правила, между тем, гласили “Никакой еды в кровати”. - Мне кажется, тебя забыли раскодировать после съемок, - недовольно заметил Цзинь-ди, отставив миску на подоконник.<br/>- В самом деле?<br/>- Правила … - Цзаньцзинь оказался на его бедрах молниеносно, одним слитным движением, легко запрыгнув на кровать, хватая руки мужчины за запястья и заводя их ему за голову, чтобы не смел трогать себя! По крайней мере, без его непосредственного участия. - Что там твои правила предписывают делать в такой ситуации? - между бедрами жгло и всё сводило: он прекрасно чувствовал с каждой секундой наливающийся напряжением член Лю Хайкуаня, и никакое одеяло и белье не могли тут помешать.<br/>Тот лишь ухмыльнулся в ответ и резким движением, перехватывая руки Цзинь-ди, завалил его спиной на кровать, под себя, наваливаясь сверху всем своим весом и жадно целуя его в изгиб шеи, избегая, впрочем, особо страстных прикосновений. Вблизи, сквозь отвратительный запах химических приправ пробивались не рассеявшийся аромат слишком резкого парфюма и запах не до конца смытой тоналки. Во что его там опять обрядили и накрасили горе-стилисты? А уж под этими искусственными нотками разливался ласкающей дымкой аромат теплого сандала, приправленного перцем, - запах самого Чжу Цзаньцзиня. Куань-гэ тихо застонал, обнимая юношу одной рукой под затылок, сильнее прижимая к себе и зарываясь лицом в линию его волос, у самого уха.<br/>- Пожалеешь, - повторил он, блаженно прикрыв глаза, - что не разбудил меня раньше, - он качнул бедрами, обозначая свои намерения и вырывая у своего любовника тихий стон… Тело незамедлительно свело мягким наслаждением в ответ. Это было что-то невозможное: он всегда мог контролировать свои эмоции, знал, как ждать, сперва думал, потом - говорил, все просчитывал наперед, умел отказывать себе, зная, когда можно удовлетворить свои желания, а когда нужно держать их в узде, но с Цзинь-ди… Он никак не мог обуздать эту нужду быть с ним. Это было безрассудно, в некотором роде - даже опасно, глупо … И он всё равно шагнул в эту пропасть, стоило Цзаньцзиню улыбнуться лишь ему, улыбнуться своими невыразимо искренними, теплыми глазами, всегда смотревшими на него из самой глубины души.<br/>- Что? - совсем тихо отозвался Цзинь-ди, отводя пальцами упавшие на лицо его любовнику пряди.<br/>- А то ты не знаешь… Мне через час в аэропорт, - со вздохом сообщил Хайкуань, коротко целуя свою добычу в губы.<br/>- Тогда … Гэгэ не стоит … церемониться, - заявил тот, едва заметно покраснев.<br/>- В самом деле? - Куань-гэ поцеловал его снова, глубоко, жарко, точно стараясь съесть этот ненавистный ему вкус лапши и добраться до вкуса самого Цзинь-ди.<br/>Тот только согласно застонал, опуская свои жадные руки на подтянутую задницу Куань-гэ и требовательно сжал его ягодицы, разводя свои ноги шире, вжимая его в себя. Конечно же, в самом деле. Ведь было ещё кое-что, чем, по досужим слухам питался Цзинь Гуаньяо. Лю Хайкуаня, в целом, такая “диета” вполне устраивала. Хотел бы он лежать вот так с Цзинь-ди часам, целовать его, ласкать, давать всё то, чего он достоин, но у них уже и одного-то часа - не было. Куань-гэ легко укусил Цзинь-ди за губу, требуя, чтобы тот отпустил.<br/>В этом уравнении было слишком много лишнего: одеяло, например, белье… Цзаньцзинь протестующе застонал, но, прекрасно понимая, что это все равно придется сделать, ослабил хватку, а потом и вовсе убрал руки, не преминув, впрочем, стянуть с задницы Хайкуаня боксеры, хотя б под ягодицы. Тот рассмеялся, с видимым трудом заставляя себя приподняться и заняться вопросом предметно. Пока он избавлялся от трусов и простыни, Цзинь-ди подтянулся вверх по кровати, добрался до тумбочки, и, достав тюбик смазки, протянул ему. Куань-гэ забрал оный и посмотрел вопросительно, уже скручивая крышку и выдавливая любрикант на пальцы:<br/>- А больше ничего мне дать не хочешь?<br/>- Обойдешься, - заявил Цзаньцзинь с усмешкой. Но почему-то вместо шутливой грубости в тоне сквозила затаённая нужда, будто бы это было ему крайне необходимо. Именно сейчас. Именно так. <br/>- Цзинь-ди… - Хайкуань голодно провел ладонью по боку юноши, отбросив тюбик в сторону, лаская, поднял взгляд, будто спрашивая "Ты уверен?".<br/>Они не так давно были вместе и, пока что, не откинули остатки предосторожности. Куань-гэ, конечно же, хотел этого, но это было право Цзинь-ди - предложить. Он не собирался давить на ставшего ему столь дорогим столь быстро юношу. Он чувствовал - дождётся. Только отчего-то не так он представлял себе этот момент. Цзаньцзинь был расстроен чем-то, хотел что-то компенсировать этим своим жестом; но сейчас было бы проще разговорить партизана. Куань-гэ мог бы отказаться от предложения, однако … что-то подсказывало ему, что эта просьба - не секундная блажь.<br/>Он проскользил рукой вдоль всей мускулистой длины стройной ноги Цзинь-ди и, не смея отказать себе в удовольствии, провел ногтем по стопе. Тот тут же смешно поджал ногу и посмотрел возмущенно, но даже это дергание выглядело в его исполнении ... элегантным? Ей богу, Куань-гэ рядом с ним чувствовал себя вовсе не высоким и стройным, а тощим и нескладным. Тот же демонстративно потянул резинку своих боксеров и стянул их, едва не заехав Куань-гэ в торс коленкой, и, сладостно улыбнувшись, пригласительно развел согнутые в коленях ноги.<br/>- Уже пятьдесят семь минут… - издевательски сообщил он, с удовольствием отмечая, какой эффект он произвел на своего любовника: ошеломительный!<br/>- Когда Цзинь-ди в нетерпении, - Хайкуань схватил одну его ногу у коленной чашечки и, заставив его согнуть её сильнее, открывая себе весьма волнительный вид на его промежность и нависая над ним, легко прикусил кожу на коленке, довольно отмечая, как юноша вздрогнул и даже тихонько ойкнул - он боялся щекотки и, несмотря на то, что его колени вынесли миллионы падений и неудачных "паркетов", они были на редкость чувствительны, - он такая язва, - закончил Куань-гэ и провел языком по месту укуса, меж тем опуская вторую руку, по пальцам которой уже основательно растеклась смазка, к промежности Цзинь-ди и мягко обводя указательным пальцем края его дырки. Кожа там была нежной, горячей. - Это так возбуждает… - на этот раз Куань-гэ впился зубами в начало мышцы на внутренней стороне бедра Цзинь-ди, впрочем, не сжимая зубы и вместе с этим проталкивая внутрь него кончик пальца. Тот тихо выдохнул и прикусил губу, подавшись навстречу, но Куань-гэ мстительно убрал руку.<br/>- Пятьдесят пять, - возмущённо прошептал Цзинь-ди, хватая своего партнёра за плечи и практически заваливая его на себя.<br/>Куань-гэ вздрогнул от неожиданности, едва успев опереться рукой о кровать и, чуть не ударившись лбом о подбородок Цзинь-ди, тихо рассмеялся, а потом и вовсе склонился ниже к груди своего любовника и обнял губами горошину его соска, отчетливо проступавшую даже через ткань футболки. Цзинь-ди глухо застонал, прогибаясь навстречу, и вот тогда-то Куань-гэ и скользнул в него своим пальцем, пока одним, но сразу же на всю длину, ощущая жаркую жадность его тела. Стон стал громче и ещё довольнее, а уж когда он двинул рукой чуть назад и вставил снова, и снова, послышался очаровательно сладкий всхлип, а тонкие пальцы Цзинь-ди зарылись в его волосы.<br/>- Еще, - громко выдохнул тот после очередного толчка, содрогнувшись от волны дрожи. - Больше… я хочу больше!<br/>Куань-гэ, умудрившийся задрать футболку Цзинь-ди и упоенно вылизывавший и обцеловывавший грудь и торс юноши, только ухмыльнулся, но послушно добавил второй палец, вместе с тем опускаясь ещё ниже своими губами, а потом и вовсе обдал горячим дыханием напряжённый, сочащийся влагой член.<br/>- Гэгэ! - застонал требовательно Цзинь-ди.<br/>Не то, чтобы Куань-гэ собирался ему отказывать, если это было возможно вовсе, но вот повременить пару мгновений, едва касаясь губами чувствительной головки и гадая, что выберет его любовник сам: подать бёдрами назад, чтобы получить в себя уже три его пальца, или вперёд, врываясь членом в его рот… Тот решил не отказывать себе ни в чем: просто нажал ладонью на его затылок, вжимая лицом в свой член, и прогибаясь вместе с тем в пояснице в попытке получить его пальцы. Куань-гэ тихо рассмеялся, немного отстранившись под капризный вздох, и проскользил языком от головки к основанию ствола, вместе с тем, сильнее сжав бедро любовника, заставляя его застыть уж, наконец, на месте, протиснул внутрь него три пальца, чувствуя, что его самого пробило дрожью от ощущения жара и упругости внутри Цзинь-ди. Он втянул в рот мягкую плоть мошонки, вбирая и небольшой шарик яичка, мягко перекатил его на языке, снова двинув пальцами внутри Цзинь-ди, провернул их… Цепкие пальцы исчезли из его волос, а потом он чувствовал, как его любовник раскрылся ещё сильнее; похоже, он подхватил себя под колени. Куань-гэ убрал руку с его бедра, обнял ею горячий и уже точно каменный член и прикрыл глаза, сосредоточенно лаская такого отзывчивого, нежного, горячего Цзинь-ди, снова и снова погружая в него пальцы и задевая внутри набухший бугорок, от чего юноша под ним каждый раз вздрагивал от волны мелкой дрожи и дышал всё чаще и …<br/>- Гэгэ… - беспомощно и умоляюще прошептал Цзинь-ди, тяжело опуская руки на кровать и сжимая ни в чем не повинную простыню так, будто собирался её порвать в клочья. – Не мучай меня… - голос его срывался.<br/>Хайкуань с громким влажным звуком выпустил чувствительную плоть изо рта, убрал пальцы и, проскользив кончиками ногтей по внутренней стороне бедер к коленям, вызвав тем самым ещё один нетерпеливый стон, приподнялся над Цзаньцзинем. Открывшееся зрелище было таким сладким, что можно было бы спустить от одного вида: Цзинь-ди раскраснелся и вспотел, взмокшие волосы топорщились в стороны, промеж алых, будто бы искусанных губ то и дело мелькал кончик языка, на шее яростно билась напряжённая жилка, острыми горошинкам торчали затвердевшие соски, особо ярко выделяясь на бледной груди, сильный торс, точечные плечи, обвитые изящными мышцами руки - всё его тело содрогалось от тяжёлого дыхания… Куань-гэ не без труда, вслепую практически, нашёл валявшийся на кровати тюбик и, выдавив немного смазки на ладонь, размазал её по своему болезненно напряжённому члену. <br/>- Сорок… Три… - заявил Цзинь-ди не без труда, мягко моргнув. Похоже, ему тоже нравился вид с его позиции. <br/>- Ах… мало, - вздохнул Куань-гэ с улыбкой, подхватывая одну ногу любовника под колено и нависая над ним. Он потянулся вперед, намереваясь впиться губами в эти бесстыжие губы, выглядящие столь невинными, но сбился, чувствуя, как на его член легли умелые пальцы Цзинь-ди, сжали несильно, лаская и нетерпеливо направляя его к уже размятому проходу.<br/>- Давай, - едва слышно шепнул тот, и Хайкуань упал в темный омут моляще-требовательных, потемневших от желания глаз Цзаньцзиня, подался вперед всем телом, грубо целуя его и нетерпеливо входя в его жаждущее тело. Ему едва хватило самообладания, чтобы не ворваться сразу же до конца, но Цзинь-ди тут же поспешил исправить эту нелепость, закинув свободную ногу ему на поясницу и надавив.<br/>Куань-гэ громко застонал, дернувшись вперед, несмотря на сопротивление, вошёл так глубоко, что впечатался бедрами в бедра Цзинь-ди. Тот, ожидаемо, зажался, вдруг отвернулся от него, тихо охнул и ругнулся. Видимо, проникновение вышло слишком резким и глубоким, ни черта не приятным. Куань-гэ тут же попытался сдать назад, но… <br/>- Не смей, - тихо всхлипнув бросил Цзаньцзинь. Он вцепился пальцами в его плечи так сильно - как бы следы не остались… а и останутся: что угодно, лишь бы этот упрямец прекратил вести себя так странно!<br/>- Что ты творишь,? - Куань-гэ не мог смотреть на это спокойно, все-таки попытался подать назад еще раз. Цзинь-ди повернулся к нему, продолжая жмуриться от неприятных ощущений и стараясь продышаться. - Я не хочу причинять тебе боль…  <br/>- Пожалуйста… Так, - он дергано вздохнул. - Так - очень хорошо, - он кивнул. - Двигайся! - потребовал он. - Немедленно.<br/>Это “немедленно” звучало как мольба утопающего. Хайкуань мягко коснулся губами взопревшего виска, чувствуя, как отчаянно бьется под губами пульс, и подавил желание спросить “Зачем?”, только мягко и едва-едва качнул бедрами, пытаясь понять, насколько Цзинь-ди напряжен… очень напряжен.<br/>- Подожди. Нужно ещё смазки, - шепнул он…<br/>- Нет, - он несогласно замотал головой, и Куань-гэ не оставалось ничего другого.<br/>Он снова двинул бедрами вперед, и снова коснулся губами губ Цзинь-ди, мягко и влажно, стараясь отвлечь его, лаская тяжело. Тот ответил охотно, немного жестко, всасывая его язык глубже и то и дело покусывая его. Хайкуань двигался медленно, хотя это и давалось ему с трудом: несмотря на то, что его весьма волновало, что случилось с Цзаньцзинем, что он так настырно ищет неприятных ощущений, его собственное возбуждение только росло - он никогда бы не подумал, что ему понравится подобное сопротивление, что необходимость и возможность взять кого-то практически насильно так вдарят по газам... Его то и дело пробивало волной наслаждения, несмотря на то, что и ему это неровное скольжение было не таким уж и приятным. Но ощущение тесноты было удивительно сладостным, пусть и граничило с болезненным. Он опустился на локоть, едва ли не ложась на грудь Цзинь-ди, подложил одну ладонь ему под плечи, обнимая, а вторую опустил на бедро, успокаивающе поглаживая, и продолжая увлечённо его целовать. Так доступный размах движений был меньше...и проще было держать спокойный, размеренный ритм, уговаривая это шикарное тело принять его... Постепенно Цзаньцзинь расслаблялся, а стоило Куань-гэ прервать поцелуй, как с раскрасневшихся припухших губ Цзинь-ди сорвался тихий, короткий, но такой сочный стон, что у Хайкуаня коленки задрожали, и он неосторожно двинулся резче, застонал, чувствуя как шикарно туго, но согласно раскрылось ему навстречу бывшее столь несговорчивым секунду назад естество... Следующий стон был куда громче, тягучее, глубже, и Хайкуань с какой-то пьяной веселостью вдруг понял, что это стонет он сам, замерев в одуряюще горячей глубине своего любовника, смотревшего на него во все свои огромные, сверкающие глаза с искренним наслаждением и желанием... <br/>- Цзинь-ди такой... - с трудом выдохнул Куань-гэ... - такой красивый.<br/>- Повтори, - требовательно, несмотря на то, что его бедра тоже дрожали под рукой Куань-гэ, и он явно едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать подмахивать теперь, когда член внутри него доставлял наслаждение, а не неудобство...<br/>- Безумно красивый, - улыбнулся Куань-гэ.<br/>- Не это...<br/>- Цзинь-ди? - он распахнул глаза в замешательстве, но оно было секундным; осознание того, чего хочет это чудо, пришло внезапно и чётко. Куань-гэ жадно и даже несколько грубо провел ладонью по поджарому бедру, сжал пальцы, заставляя его замереть, намеренно неторопливо и размашисто качнул бёдрами и снова замер, с улыбкой наблюдая, как мужчина под ним борется с накатившей волной наслаждения в попытке не потерять концентрацию... - Мой, - сказал он, наконец, склонившись к его уху. - Мой Цзинь-ди, - и это звучало ужасающе правильно и желанно не только для него, судя по тому, что Цзаньцзинь резко схватил его за плечи, буквально повисая на нем в отчаянном объятии.<br/>Теперь Цзинь-ди качнул бёдрами сам, и Куань-гэ подавился своим следующим вдохом... Сил сдерживаться не было никаких. Он резко ворвался в Цзинь-ли, сразу же беря хороший ритм, чувствуя, как содрогается под его напором этот упрямец и слыша его сладостные, громкие стоны. Наслаждение накатывало волнами, но облегчения не было, напряжение все росло, и теперь уже амплитуды не хватало. Куань-гэ подцепил обе ноги Цзинь-ди под коленки, приподнимая его зад над кроватью и вмазал так, что послышался смачный шлепок, когда его бедра обрушились на упругие ягодицы.<br/>- Ещё! - со всхлипом потребовал Цзинь-ди, обнимая его ладонями за шею.<br/>Куань-гэ упрашивать было уже не нужно. Он сорвался, тут же сломав размеренность, с нескрываемым наслаждением принялся мощно трахать своего жадного до его прикосновений и ласки любовника, дурея как от его тела, так и от его слов...<br/>Цзинь-ди отпустил его шею, откинулся полностью на спину, раскрываясь, демонстрируя себя... Куань-гэ громко застонал, отпустил его колени и, обняв под спину, дёрнул его на себя, не выходя из его тела, усаживаясь на колени вместе с Цзинь-ди в своих объятиях... Тот охнул, а потом довольно застонал, обнимая его торс ногами, слегка откинулся в его руках.<br/>- Ещё... Пожалуйста, ещё...<br/>Куань-гэ вцепился одной ладонью в плечо Цзинь-ди, не давая ему подниматься над собой, оперся второю на кровать, делая проникновение острее, входя резкими, короткими, частыми толчками, чувствуя как набухает его ствол, как пульсируют, сжимая его, упругие стенки прохода... Цзинь-ди широко раскрыл рот и часто дышал, и в конце концов положил руку на свой член и громко, протяжно застонал... Куань-гэ почувствовал, как на низ живота брызнуло горячим, увидел белесую жидкость на тонких пальцах Цзинь-ди, а тот ещё и сжался пуще вокруг него, и он не выдержал. На следующем толчке его затрясло, из последних сил он сел, подхватывая тяжело дышащего любовника под бедра и, кончая, выскользнул из него, изливаясь ему на бедра, не в силах удержаться сидя и заваливаясь на бок.<br/>Цзинь-ди протестующе застонал, расслаблено устраиваясь на его груди, не спеша сводить ноги, пачкая его и себя в сперме обоих и не желая разжимать своих объятий... Куань-гэ притянул его ближе, обнимая крепче и позволяя устроиться головой у себя на плече, хотя налившееся сытой усталостью тело отказывалось двигаться. Ладони непроизвольно оказались на ягодицах Цзинь-ди, и он не стал себе отказывать - очертил пальцами приятную округлость, слегка сжал, провел по промежности. Цзинь-ди подал задницей им навстречу, и Куань-гэ, ухмыльнувшись, ввёл два пальца, неглубоко, лаская податливые теперь мышцы... Цзинь-ди задрожал и глухо выдохнул:<br/>- Хорошо...<br/>Куань-гэ жадно вдохнул плотный запах секса, пота, яркого сандала…<br/>Перед глазами всё никак не могло проясниться.<br/>- В следующий раз, - заговорил вдруг Цзаньцзинь, и голос его звучал очень серьёзно, - кончи в меня, гэгэ... - у Хайкуаня от этого требования все тело свело сладостным предвкушением. Он застонал, а Цзинь-ди продолжил: - Хочу тебя. Хочу пахнуть тобой, гэгэ... Хочу, чтобы только ты мог причинить мне боль.<br/>- Что с тобой, мой Цзинь-ди? - Хайкуань убрал пальцы, положил ладонь ему на бедро, вызвав тем самым слегка разочарованный вздох.<br/>- Иногда... Я хочу, чтобы меня никто не знал. Только Куань-гэ, - отозвался тот.<br/>Лю Хайкуань вздохнул: вот оно что. Либо назойливые фанаты, либо слишком громкие хейтеры, а может чересчур надоедливые фотографы и ассистенты. Порой и меньшее доводит до ручки... У каждого из них так бывает, каждый как-то справляется. И Чжу Цзаньцзинь хотел сделать это с его помощью. Он должен бы был отказать: обязательства не сделают их жизни проще, но…<br/>- Твой Куань-гэ, - поправил его Хайкуань. <br/>- Мой, - Цзинь-ди спрятал свою явно довольную улыбку в его плече.<br/>Вдруг зазвонил будильник, и Хайкуань с ужасом понял, что это уже последний, третий! У него оставалось всего пятнадцать минут до выхода!<br/>- Проклятье! - ругнулся он.<br/>Цзинь-ди только довольно рассмеялся, приподнимаясь над ним и сладко целуя. И Хайкуань не мог не признать, что этот поцелуй стоил куда больше тех нескольких драгоценных минут, что он собирался потратить на сборы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>